battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dynovan
Welcome to Party Central! Welcome to Party Central (Or Dyno's Talk page XD)! Feel free to leave me a message, but please do not spam. May the gods be with you! Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 16:29, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Dyno.......? Hey, Dyno! Didn't know you were on this wiki! That's cool! Let me know if you need help with anything. BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 15:31, December 21, 2011 (UTC) yeah! i like him. you stole my eagle pic >:3 BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG. The welcome box worked. Err... don't mind it....☯Akina☯☆Merry Christmas!☆ 16:54, December 21, 2011 (UTC) |} It's cool. I'm not really mad. So have you seen my characters? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 16:58, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Four. Here's their links: Loka, Harina, Kaiyne, and Vazase BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Characters There wasn't much info about the Life Lord. Add some more, like his history, his appearence, his weapons, add a picture of what he looks like even BTA~How Lovely Are Your Branches O Christmas Tree... 13:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) i might delete it hey dynovan im MIGHT delete the "Dynovan's characters" page i kinda find it very useless and as well i think your roleplaying character is kinda stupid (please don't think of me as rude) cause no one and i mean NO ONE can control other not even the universe it's true i know many people have told me tha ~Blackfur Blackfur I SAW A CANADIAN DUDE SHUFFLE 05:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Yo! You online? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 19:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh sure. It's fine :) BTA~It's Too Late To Apologize.... 20:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sure thing! Firestar022 22:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) no prob!! Firestar022 12:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Dyno, right back 'atcha! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 16:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) PWEASE GET ON CHAT! IMMA BORED ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 21:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at the time when you posted it, 12:02? (here) wow! you stayed up? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Happy New Year!☽ 16:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) I am now. :D But I'm not gonna be on after I log out. XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾WE LUV YOU, 2011!☽ 15:09, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Heyy dyno! Yeah, I haven't seen speedy at all lately BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 22:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, about your blog asking us about fireh and BTA, I don't really approve it cuz there's a big gap that won't let them be together. And also, if you want to be a chat mod/admin, ask greeny. ;D❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 23:34, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I will have to think about it. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 22:16, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Heya! I've seen that u made 4 characters. (right?) Well, please go here and read RPing character guidelines. thanx! ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 18:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you can only have 3. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 18:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just started: 1 character :50 edits: 2 characters :100 edits: 3 characters :200 edits: 4 characters :300 edits: 5 characters :500 edits: 6 characters :600 edits: 7 characters :800 edits: 8 characters :1,000 edits: 9 characters NOTE: YOU MUST REACH THE NUMBER OF EDITS TO MAKE YOUR DESIRED NUMBER OF CHARACTERS. THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS. That is why [[User:Greenshine2|'''Akina]][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛']] 19:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC)' Hello! I found couple of pics that should be good for disco. here: just say which one u like. or if u want both. :3 ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 20:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome ok! Just tell me when you post it on Disco's page. and i don't know anything about the Mii thing and u recieving a gift....XD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 13:29, January 15, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I know how to make polls on this wiki. I'm going to put a poll on the home page, and for the poll i'm gonna ask if you should be the admin. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Eat my money. Never mind.☽ 14:01, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok~! JUST MAKE IT EPIC. ^-^ :D ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 00:51, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, imma be in-active, for like, forever. Tell everyone, k? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 00:41, January 20, 2012 (UTC) can chu come to chat??? ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 01:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Shoot Dang it.. i keep missing u... well i think it is because i live in the U.S.A. and u live in.. England... i think.....? well meassage me back ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 12:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ... *sighs* I'm gonna leave sooner or later. EVERYONE'S MAKING NEW CHARACTERS, TOO MUCH STUFF TO UPDATE! Even you can handle yourself. Oh well, it is what it is. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Meep.☽ 14:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Pwease? Dyno.. if u r on... can chu please come to chat.. imma bored. ♥ⒽⒶⓇⓊⓀⒶ♥ ／人◕‿‿◕人＼ 14:45, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Heya! *rambles on* Do you want to make a fanfic together? It should be about how the gods/goddesses came to be... please reply a.s.a.p! I'm excited! XDDD ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) OK! You do one half, and I'll do one half. let's start it on the weekend. ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 02:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm...lemme make a blog, telling everyone bout it, k? ❄ⓃⒶⓇⒾⓈⓈⒶ✵☾Don't leave us, BTA... we love you!☽ 03:21, January 27, 2012 (UTC) can chu come to chat? ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 21:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT!! ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 01:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) hi NewYork5315 03:43, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Can u get on chat? You were on earlier. [[User:Greenshine2|'Akina']][[User talk:Greenshine2|'⚛Skyloft's a nice place..⚛''']] 20:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT! :D ۞Genevieve BTA...Don't die...۞ 22:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) uhhh... i dunno.. u can do what u wanna do.. but i honestly dont know.. :333 ACK............ITY-BITY BUG ON MY COMPUTER SCREEN.... FireStar! POKE A GORILLA IN THE BUTT 12:16, February 1, 2012 (UTC) bleh well that happened to me i putted talk pages back first then bluestar putted walls then talk pages again but yeah the glight happened to me just X it out the little box and you'll be fine it didn't happen to me later on ~Blackfur ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 16:52, April 29, 2012 (UTC) GET ON CHAT I GOT FIRE AND GREENY ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 19:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) VOTE! GO TO HOME PAGE AND GO TO POLLS AND VOTE! ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 21:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) im online now and i think it's about 9 PM or so for you it's 4:49 for me as well as bluestar greeny and fire ~Blackfur ☾Yue☽ Sushi, Fish And Chinese food 21:49, April 30, 2012 (UTC) CHAT BACON AND DOUGHTNUTS~! :3 SHORT CAKE FLAN AND EGG PUDDING 16:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) NEW USERNAME! SEAN FROM WIKIA IS AWESOME! HE HELPED ME CHANGE MY USERNAME! :D Do u like it? oh btw, u can still call me firestar022~ (i admit, i do kinda miss the ol' user name..) :) Fireh! Let the Hunger Games begin!! 23:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) im there ☁Clouder☁☾♬ International Love!♬☽ 19:03, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ...ARE YOU GONNA CHANGE UR USERNAME?! Cuz i think u asked fireh about thaat. ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 19:23, May 12, 2012 (UTC) kk Oh, ok. :D ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Still stuck in that time when we called it love...☽ 15:14, May 13, 2012 (UTC) oh i forgot to ask, Do you like mah new sig? ☁Clouder☁☾♬ International Love!♬☽ 15:47, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok...so you know how u can RP in comments? so plz go here for more information....you can make your own article for your characters' house. Also, if you wanna make a place, like a market or something named after your character, (such as Narissa's Beach Resort) plz contact me or greeny. it's a new method that we came up with, plz tell us if u like this idea. Thanks... ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 16:40, June 5, 2012 (UTC) hey dyno if ur on can u come to chat pwease? ☁Mustache Direction☁☾♬ That's what makes you beautiful!♬☽ 02:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Dyno where the fuck are you?!!!! ☁Mustache Direction☁☾♬ That's what makes you beautiful!♬☽ 14:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi Hello! Nice to meet you. =) I hope we'll be able to get along. Vladi Dracul (talk) 18:57, March 6, 2013 (UTC) CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 05:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC) i am on chat but kogata left there and it was like midnight for me so yeah Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 18:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) IM ALIVE Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 18:23, March 9, 2013 (UTC) try checking your internet or reset or go on a different browser Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 18:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) omg :) it's like an abandoned house here :( blueh btw i just dropped by! Bye ~ omaigawd im doing aweshum!!!!!!!! is blacky alive? since when did u get back?! ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 19:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) well you know its summer havent been on during school :3 im going to seventh grade :D i think u alread know...ill try to go to ur wiki, and do u have an instagram? ☯ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ☯☾Get out, get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead...☽ 02:01, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! :D I'm hopefully going to put up the next part of the story (I kind of forgot to write it and now I feel guilty) soon! What about you? Are you going to continue writing? (I love your fanfics <3) Kogata (talk) Are you online? :D If you can, please go to chat! Also, I think I can release a new fanfic soon! Kogata (talk) yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo XDDD where do u live again? england? cause can u go on chat ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) heehee sorry if i left all of sudden yesterday XP well can u go on chat? oopsyyy ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 16:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) i doubt youre there but hai XD i missed you XP ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 20:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) yo you there ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 15:44, August 3, 2013 (UTC) iforgottoputaheadlineonbluey'spageoops hiii ahhh hello uh I got back from vacation a few days ago aND I HAVE REALLY BAD JETLAG IT SUCKS anyway and pikmin 3 came out when I was gone and I have animal crossing new leaf so uh yeah. I might be busy BUT THEN THERE'S SCHOOL AND ASDGHKKL I WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES ALL DAY the default message I wrote for everyone. It's 9:03 right now and I only had like 6 hours asleep(woke up at 8) since I got really bad jetlag in the middle of the night uh WELCOME BACK DYNO HOW ARE YOU LATELY? -Greeny, who is too lazy to log in :3 CHAT now i am XP dat was yesterday ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 15:19, August 4, 2013 (UTC) omg thanks! i think blacky's on a little bit more now :D ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 15:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI since no one was really on much i kinda forgot about it but now RPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSSSSS but yeah im fine and everything Blackfur~ i wanna have a cantalope :3 17:43, August 5, 2013 (UTC) im on XP ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 15:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) hi :3 ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:45, August 6, 2013 (UTC) back ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 20:01, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Yo im on ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 19:20, August 7, 2013 (UTC) sorreh hey sorry got ungrounded from my ipad so ive been trying to catch up with other friends .3. ill try to be on school starting tuesday .-. ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 14:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) im sorry dyno XD i've been having school and crap lately :( ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 17:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ~ten days later~ haha its all good :) ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 22:12, October 23, 2013 (UTC) DYNO ITS FIREY I MISS YOU I HAD TO MAKE A NEW ACCOUNT BC I FORGOT THE PASS TO ROSECLOUD I MISS YOUUUUUUUU Fiftyshadesofinsanity (talk) 21:48, August 30, 2014 (UTC) OH MY STINKING GOD OH MY FRIGGLE FRAGGLE it's bluey here :D oh my god im now rlly matured so much... i feel weird, but pls reply if u see this thanks a lot bruhhhh ♚ⒷⓁⓊⒺⓎ♚❥Supahman✌ 23:27, November 4, 2014 (UTC) i have risen from the dead yo yo yo dynoo how ya doing bruh sungmi♪ ☯i want cha hakyeon☯☾to sit on me☽ 21:55, November 24, 2014 (UTC) bruh how u doing bluey here BRUH SORRY I have not checked this wiki in forever but I'm Doing great!!!! Schools almost over so that's good -greeny dynoo h m yg of CC.Shempai (talk) 23:33, November 14, 2015 (UTC)